Her Addiction
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: Minnie has an addiction, a very strong one. Can Mickey help her with it?   Story isn't what you might think it is. Read to understand.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my 32nd Disney fanfic (30 Disney stories and 2 Kingdom Hearts stories). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. I got the idea for this one-shot and couldn't resist the urge to write it. This is slightly different from other stories I've done in the past, but you'll just have to read on to see how so. If you know me by now, then you don't have anything to worry about. I assure you you'll understand once you get to the end. Hey, I've been playing Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep recently and just started on Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, so blame it on that if I sound like the games. XD I hope you enjoy this. No flames or criticism please.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

HER ADDICTION

She was addicted.

No doubt about it. She was addicted.

Highly addicted at that.

Once she got that first taste there was no going back. She became addicted instantly, and it took hold of every inch, every fiber of her being. In more ways than she ever could have ever thought possible or imagined. Now, she was too far in, too hooked to ever go back. Not that she would anyways. It was her choice. She wanted it, she needed it, she desired it. And once she got hooked, she now needed it more than anything. It was the one thing that kept her sane, kept her going.

She could recall very clearly the day she first became addicted, the day it all began, and the day she first tasted it and felt it take hold of her. That warm summer day down by the river. That's where it all began. That's where, to her, her life began.

That's where she first saw what had quickly became her addiction. She fondly recalled wanting it, needing it, desiring it. She could remember that day very well, as if a projector were replaying it in her mind. That warm summer day, when she was on her way to catch the only steamboat that tugged down that lazy river, carrying her music sheets of Turkey in the Straw and violin with her. Stepping over the hill, she saw the boat at the dock and feared she might not catch it. She broke to run as fast as her little legs would carry her, as fast as her little body would allow.

She whistled as she ran, and saw the boat sailing off down the river. She made it to the dock, but just missed the boat. Undeterred, she ran along the riverbank, chasing after the steamboat. Hollering to anybody on board, she saw a young man on the deck. She watched him turn to his side and began turning a hand crank on the side of the crane. Soon, the crane had swiveled over to the bank and came up behind her. She glanced back to see the crank lift up the back of the small skirt she wore and hook onto the back of her white frilly bloomers. She was hoisted over to the deck of the boat, dropping her music sheets and instrument as she hovered above.

The crane let her down safely on the deck, fixed her skirt, and she stood, and was soon face to face with the same young man that she saw on the deck, the one that had just helped her, the one that soon would get her addiction started and would supply her with her addiction. From that moment on there was no going back. She had became addicted.

She looked out the window, wondering where he was. The only one who could give her what she needed. He'd said he'd be over soon, and she felt more needy the more time that slipped by. The more time that passed, the more she needed that one thing that she was highly addicted to.

Minnie Mouse was an addict. She had a strong addiction, one that she loved, made her feel like nothing else could, and she wouldn't get rid of for anything. She needed it, she wanted it, she had to have it. If she didn't get it every day, she began to lose her mind. That's how much she craved it. If she didn't get it every day, she went through a tough withdrawl, one that wouldn't end until she got more. She'd go stir-crazy without it. She couldn't go on.

People had found out very early on about Minnie's addiction, as the young girl mouse couldn't keep it hid for very long. But when confronted about it, Minnie didn't bother to hide it. In fact, she was absolutely proud and the happiest anyone had ever seen her. Her friends had seen when she didn't get any for a couple of days the effects it had on her. During some times when her supplier would be out of town and she had to wait for his return. It was tough, very tough. Downright hard to make it without what satisfied her addiction. Oh, she'd try to be strong. She'd put on a strong face, try to be brave, and try to face everyday without that drug. But it was very, very hard. And honestly, it was only the thought of knowing she could have more when he returned that kept her going. No other drug could do to her or have the effect on her that this one could. She didn't want any other kind. She wanted this one. People had seen it. They knew she needed it, but they never knew nor will ever know just how deeply and much she does need, want and crave it.

Minnie glanced at the clock for perhaps the tenth time in just five minutes.

"Oh, I hope he gets here soon," the mouse said to herself, feeling that need within her to have what she was addicted to, and that hope in her heart to get more. There was a deep, powerful aching need within her to have the one drug that could make her feel like nothing else could ever do. She turned away from the window and walked over to her couch, sitting down. Deciding that maybe a little TV would help her keep her mind off it for now, she picked up the remote and turned the TV on. The show that was on didn't interest her, nor did the program on the next channel, nor the next. She flipped through the channels, trying to keep her head on straight, but it was no use. She had to have the one thing that could satisfy her addiction.

Sighing, she turned off the TV and tossed the remote onto the cushion next to her. There was nothing she could do. She needed that drug. She looked at the clock on the front of the DVD player. With a smile, she turned her head to the window.

"I can't wait till he arrives." She felt the excitement building within her with each passing second. The excitement that only her addiction could cause her to have, could do to her. She loved the feeling that she got when she had that one thing that could tame her addiction, the only thing that could satisfy her.

That excited rush through her body, that excitement and light feeling rushing through her heart, that light feeling in her head. The way she felt so high, like she could touch the clouds, soar like a bird, and feel the warmth from the sun. The way it made her feel so good, indescribably good. The tingles and rush through her body, that warmth in her heart, that feeling of excitement and joy like nothing she had ever felt.

Of course, that is only describing it mildly. To put what she felt into words would be impossible. But, such can be said about how much she craves and needs that one drug that makes her feel like that. It was an addiction like no other. This powerful addiction she had had a great hold on her, one that would never let go. Not that she wanted it to anyway. No, she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to get over this addiction. Besides, her body had quickly adapted to the drug from the very beginning. So it was only natural that she would never be able to stop. No, she wanted this addiction in fact. She wanted to become addicted, and she did instantly. More so than anyone could even imagine.

Only one person could supply her with the very powerful drug which she had been addicted to for so long. Only one person could give her what she needed, what she wanted. Only one person knew how much she wanted and needed that drug, and that person was her supplier.

Minnie's ears twitched and perked when she heard the sound of a car pulling onto her driveway. There was an extreme rush of joy and excitement that went through every fiber of her being as she smiled widely. She was up in an instant, rushing toward the door. She stopped, quickly adjusted her bow, then tugged at the bottom of her dress, straightening it out. There was a knock at the door, and she knew, finally, she could get that drug that she was so highly addicted to. Beaming with excitement, she opened the door to see her supplier.

"H-hi, Minnie!" Mickey Mouse said with a bashful smile.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie smiled sweetly, feeling the utmost joy rushing through her.

"Ya ready for our date?"

"I sure am! I'm all set." Minnie closed her door, then stepped next to her lover, hooking her arm around his and leaning up to peck his cheek affectionately, giving a cute giggle when she pulled away.

"After you, m'lady." Mickey gestured his free hand out to his car. Minnie smiled and gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Why, thank you." She nuzzled him lovingly, and both stepped off the porch and walked out to his car. And as they did, Minnie finally felt satisfied.

Mickey. Minnie's drug. Her addiction.

She was hooked. She was highly addicted. Yes sir, the day she met him her life began. He, and his love, were her drug. Minnie was indeed addicted to Mickey. And she loved it.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: I was contemplating writing about Minnie's addiction with Mickey beginning when they were babies, but then that would have taken away from the atmosphere of the beginning, now wouldn't it? ;D I've read couple of stories before that was written to give you one idea about it, while the story was actually talking about something else. That's what I intended to do here. You didn't seriously think I would really write about Minnie having an addiction to a real drug, did you? Nonsense! I would never write about such rubbish! If you know me by now, then you know my limitations to what I write and how I write, and you'd know that I follow them. ;D


End file.
